Pokemon x Psi Patrol S01E01
by Mymek
Summary: To jest mój pierwszy Crossover, zapraszam do czytania.
1. Pierwsza misja od nieznajomej kobiety

Pewnego dnia w Zatoce Przygód, czyli dokładnie w Rosyjskiej Moskwie, 23-letni Ryder Wasiljew został pierwszym wojownikiem Ansatsuken, czyli odmiany stylu Shotokan Karate, Jednakże, coś mu doskwierało...

"Satsui no Hado... Czemu moje Satsui jest niebezpieczne? Tego nie wiem." Powiedział. "Jednakże, będę skupiał się na pomaganiu innych. Oprócz tego, walka, trening i szukanie przeciwników. To moje przeznaczenie. Bez względu na odpowiedź."

Zanim Ryder zaczął trenować, ktoś do niego dzwonił.

"Kurczę, kto dzwoni do mnie o tej porze?" Zobaczył telefon i odebrał połączenie. "Halo, tutaj Ryder."

Nieznajoma osoba powiedziała kobiecym głosem. "Cześć, skarbie. To ja, twoja przyszła narzeczona."

"Serena Ramirez?" Zapytał Ryder. "Co ty robisz na drzewie?"

Serena: "No wiesz, chciałam zobaczyć krajobraz twojego miasta. Nagle moja prawa noga utknęła na drzewie i sama nie mogę zejść."

Ryder: "To bardzo poważna sprawa."

Serena: "Zgadza się. Ayúdame, Patrulla Canina." (esp. Pomóż mi, Psi Patrolu.)

Ryder: " Расслабься, мы справимся." (rus. Spokojnie, damy sobie radę.) "Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy!"

Serena: "Dziękuję ci, chętnie zaczekam na ciebie. Pa!"

Ryder kończy połączenie i myśli sobie "Wow, piękna kobieta jak na tą Hiszpankę. Pomogę jej, choćby nie wiem co." Później wezwał zespół tymi słowami "Psi Patrol, Zbiórka w Bazie!"

"Ryder Wzywa!" powiedziała gromada Rydera zwana Psim Patrolem.

Pieski przybiegły do bazy, oprócz Marshalla, który mówi "Zaczekajcie!"

Marshall zderzył się prosto jak kula do kręgli.

"Marshall, dobrze wiesz że nie jesteśmy kręglami." Powiedział Rocky.

Marshall: "Masz rację, Rocky. Prawdziwe są w kręgielni."

Po tym cytacie, wszystkie pieski zaczęły się śmiać. Winda poszła w górę. Zatrzymała się na na wypadek zmiany wyglądu. Potem znów na górę i winda się zatrzymała w bazie. Pieski biegnęły na swoje pozycje i jeden z nich, czyli Chase powiedział "Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Ryder!"

"Dzięki, że jesteście tak szybko, pieski." Powiedział Ryder. "Mamy poważne wezwanie od mojej żony Sereny."

"Przecież jeszcze nie masz żony, Prawda?" Powiedziała Skye.

Ryder odparł "Dobrze, że pytasz Skye. To będzie moja pierwsza żona, która potrzebuje pomocy. Jej prawa noga utknęła na drzewie i nie może zejść. Musimy ją sprowadzić na doł i sprawdzić czy któs jeszcze jest w lesie. Do tej misji wybieram Skye do opuszczenia haku, by mogła w trackie lotu wylądować."

Skye: "Hau, hau. Oto pies który lata!"

Ryder: "Wygląda na to, że trzeba najpierw wyciągnąć jej nogę."

Skye: "Tak, Panie. Jestem piękna dla mojego pana."

Chase: "Cała ty, moja ukochana Skye."

Ryder: "Chase, Czemu ją podrywasz? Potrzebuję cię na misji również z Marshallem. Marshall wyciągnie drabinę z wozu strażackiego by wejśc na górę. Ty natomiast weźmiesz sieć, gdyby Serena spadła."

Marshall: "Już odpalam!"

Chase: "One Two, Seiya! Możesz na mnie liczyć, trenerze."

Everest i Tracker: "Dobry z ciebie pięściarz, Chase."

Zuma: "Ale mówisz inaczej."

Chase: "Zgadza się. Chase się tym zajmie!"

Ryder: "A reszta piesków niech zaczeka na mój znak."

Rubble: "Ryder, co będzie jeśli wykonamy misję?"

Ryder: "Nie powiem wam, niespodzianka. Ale najpierw misja do wykonania. Psi Patrol rusza do Akcji!"

Pieski zaczeły liczyć że się im uda, bo wiedzą że mogą w siebie uwierzyć.


	2. Na ratunek narzeczonej

Gdy brygada Psiego Patrolu jechala do lasu to Ryder usłyszał kobiecy głos.

Serena: "Ryder, tutaj!"

Marshall: "Co to jest?"

Ryder: "Ten głos. To Serena! Jedziemy!"

Pieski podążali za Ryderem w miejsce w którym wezwała go Serena.

Serena: "Ryder, dobrze że jesteś."

Chase: "Możemy pani pomóc, Pani Ramirez. Ryder, myślisz że damy radę?"

Ryder: "Pewnie, że tak, bo dla mnie Serena jest kobietą idealną. Dobra, Marshall, wiesz co robić!"

Marshall: "Nie ma sprawy, Ryder! Hau, Hau! Drabina w górę!"

Drabina wysuwa się w górę, w tym samym czasie Marshall wchodzi na górę.

Marshall: "Spokojnie, Pani Ramirez. Przyszedłem panią ocalić, pani mi wybaczy." *gryz, wyciąga nogę z gałęzi*

Serena: "Wow, Pokemon który mówi i mi pomaga. Dziekuję, Marshall."

Marshall: "Nie ma sprawy, Pani Ramirez. Ryder, mamy pierwszą część planu ukończoną."

Ryder: "Świetnie, teraz Skye. Jesteś gotowa?"

Skye: "Tak, Panie."

Serena: "Ha ha ha ha, moja szkoła!"

Ryder: "Ale nie na coś innego, tylko na misję."

Skye: "Ano tak, Przepraszam. Hau, hau. Opuszczam hak" *hak idzie w dół*

Chase: "Hau! Trenerze, przygotowałem sieć na wypadek gdyby pani Ramirez spadła."

Ryder: "Dobra. Możesz zapiąć pas, Serena."

Serena: "Dobrze, spróbuję." *zapina pas* "Gotowe, Skye!"

Skye: "Uratowaliśmy piękną kobietę, czyli moją mentorkę."

Serena: *Ląduje na ziemi* "Ryder, dziękuję że mnie ocaliłeś."

Ryder: "Bo kiedy masz kłopoty, to dzwón po pomoc. I jeszcze jedno..." *klęka wyjmując pierścionek* "Wyjdziesz za mnie?"

Serena: "Serio? No pewnie, że tak. Będę twoją żoną do końca życia."

Ryder włożył pierścionek Serenie, a potem ona go pocalowała, pieski mogły odetchnąć z ulgą.

Pieski: "Awww..."

Serena: "Ryder, możemy wracać do Twojego domu?"

Ryder: "Pewnie. Wiem, że zostaniesz pierwszą damą Psiego Patrolu."

Serena oraz cały Psi Patrol wracają do domu Rydera i myślą, że to będzie idealny czas na zabawę.


	3. Umysł kontrolowany i walka Rydera

Godzinę po powrocie do bazy Psiego Patrolu, Serena myślała, że jej mąż to naprawdę prawdziwy bohater pierwszej klasy. Poszła do Rydera na górę i powiedziała swoim seksualnym akcentem.

Serena: "Cześć, mój kochany mężu."

Ryder: "Co ty tu wyprawiasz?"

Serena: "Mogę cię o coś poprosić? Kontroluj mój umysł."

Ryder: "Nie ma kobiety, której nie będę kontrolował."

Serena: "Dziękuję ci. Jestem gotowa, Celuj we mnie."

Ryder: "Przyjęto." *ładuje swoją kulę energii* "Hadou... Mind Controller!"

Po tym jak Ryder strzelił kulę zwaną Hado Kontrolerem umysłu, Serena stawała się coraz bardziej seksowna.

Ryder: "Serena, jesteś teraz hipnotyzowana. Jak tylko poklaszczę raz, zostaniesz moją żoną. Będziesz mnie traktować jak męża. Rozumiesz?"

Serena: "Tak, mężu."

Ryder klaskał raz i nagle Serena została jego żoną do końca życia.

Serena: "Dziękuję ci, mój mężu, Psi Patrol mnie ocalił, z twoją pomocą."

Ryder: "Hmph. To nic takiego. Możesz się odwrócić."

Serena: "Tak, mężu." *odwraca się i się kładzie* "Mam ochotę zrobić orgazm analny."

Ryder: "To się da zrobić. Żono moja kochana, szykuj się do orgazmu."

Serena: "Proszę, skarbie, gotowa jestem. Zacznij mnie ruchać."

Ryder: "Się rozumie, żono." *wkłada człon do środka Sereny*

Serena: "Ahhh! O boże! Kocham to!"

Ryder: "Podoba ci się? To będę to robił super szybko!"

Serena: "Och! Tak! Nie przestawaj! Pieprz mnie mocniej! Ach!"

Ryder: "Kocham cię. I będę ci wierny do końca życia!"

Serena: "Ojejku. Głębiej! Ach! Tak! Mmm... To takie dobre!"

Ryder: "Sprawię, żebyś się poczuła jak najlepiej!"

Serena: "Tak zrób, meżu. Ach! Tak! Och! Mocniej! O boże, mężu, sprawisz, żebym dalej była twoją żoną! Ach!" *Robi Orgazm*

Serena kontynuowała swój orgazm. Jej orgazm był tak głośny że chciała być erotyczna. Więcej orgazmu robiła dla Rydera, gdy nagle...

Nieznany Wojownik: "Burn Knuckle!" *uderza w twarz Rydera*

Ryder: "Kurczę!!! Ja nie mogę... Co to ma być?

Nieznany Wojownik: "Ręce precz od mojej przyjaciółki. Przejąłes nad nią kontrolę!"

Ryder: "To przecież nic złego, moja żona tego chciała."

Nieznany Wojownik: "Chcesz by cię dalej kochała? Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz miłosne gry wraz z Sereną..."

Ryder: "To co mi zrobisz?!"

Nieznany Wojownik: "Pozwól że sie przedstawię." *Pokazuje się jako Ash Ketchum*

Ryder: "Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, mój wrogu!"

Ash: "Nazywam się Ash Ketchum z Alabastii, San Francisco, Kalifornia, U.S.A., mam zamiar walczyć z moim wrogiem z Rosji! Szykuj się, Wasiljew!"

Ryder: "To będzie nasza pierwsza bitwa. Chodź, Ketchum!"

Ash i Ryder zaczęli być Wrogami numer jeden. Walka sie zaczęła od Hadoukena Rydera, ktoremu Ash odpowiedział Power Wave'm.

Ryder: "Hadouken!"

Ash: "Power Wave!"

Dźwięki walki*

Ash: "Power Dunk!" *nie trafia* "Co?!"

Ryder: "Moja kolej! Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku! *uderza dwukrotnie*

Walka była zacięta, oni walczyli do ostatniego tchu, gdy nagle...

Pikachu i Chase: "Przestańcie walczyć!!!"

Ryder: "Chase? Co ty tu robisz?"

Chase: "Pikachu powiedział mi że walczysz z jego trenerem."

Pikachu: "Tak. Ash, zostaw go w spokoju."

Ash: "Nienawidzę jak wszystko zaczyna się sypać. Ryder, przepraszam za mój Burn Knuckle. Wiem że nie powinienem tego zrobić, ale..."

Ryder: "Wiem. Ja też przepraszam, że kontrolowałem umysł mojej ukochanej żony. Po tym jak zaczęliśmy być wrogami numer 1, teraz przestaniemy."

Pikachu i Chase: "Zaczynacie być przyjaciółmi?"

Serena: "Tak. I od razu przeprosiny przyjęte."

Ryder: "Zgadza się, kotku." *Patrzy na Asha* "Mamy multi Patrol do założenia."

Ash: "Tak. Braterski żołwik na początek naszej przyjaźni."

I tak wrogowie stali się przyjaciółmi, wiedząc, że Multi Patrol to będzie idealny gang pomagający innym, który walczy ze złem.


	4. Pierwszy Pokemon Rydera

Ash: "Wiesz co? Twoje Rosyjskie Ansatsuken to idealne Karate."

Ryder: "Tak samo dobre jak twoje Sztuki Walki w stylu Terry'ego Bogarda."

Ash: "Mówisz o moim Senseju? Trzyma się cały czas. A twój Sensej umarł, prawda?

Ryder: "Nie, nadal żyje. Mój Sensej to Ryu Hoshi. Uczyłem się jego ruchów takich jak te które ci zademonstruję."

Ash: "Dobra, pokaż swoje Ansatsuken."

Ryder: *Ładuje swoją kulę energii* "Hadouken! Widziałeś? Toż to Hadouken. Ale to nie koniec. Shoryuken! Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku! I jeszcze Joudan Sokotou Geri. SEIYAH! Teraz twoja kolej."

Ash: "Się rozumie. *Ładuje energię ze swojej prawej Dłoni* "Power Wave! Widziałeś? To jest Power Wave. Ale to nie koniec. Burn Knuckle! Crack Shoot! Rising Tackle! Power Dunk! To tyle. Mamy swoje Super Kombosy."

Ryder: "Tak. Ja mam Shinku Hadouken jako pierwsze super Kombo. A drugim jest Shin Shoryuken."

Ash: "A moim pierwszym Super Kombem jest Power Geyser. Buster Wolf jako drugie."

Burmistrzowa Goodway: "Ash Ketchum, Witaj w Zatoce Przygód."

Ash: "Kto to mówi?"

Ryder: To nasza Pani Burmistrz."

Burmistrzowa Goodway: "Zgadza się, zaprzyjaźniłam się profesorem stworzeń zwanych Pokemonami."

Profesor Oak: "Otóż to, Pani Burmistrz."

Ash: "A to jest Pan Profesor Oak."

Profesor Oak: "Zgadza się. Jestem Profesor Samuel Oak z Alabastii, a ty jesteś z Zatoki Przygód?"

Ryder: "Tak, Profesorze. Ryder Wasiljew, przywódca Psiego Patrolu, wojownik Ansatsuken. No i przyszły trener Pokemon."

Profesor Oak: "Twój pierwszy pokemon którego wybierzesz, będzie ci towarzyszył. Trawa, Woda, Czy Ogień?"

Ryder: Wezmę Ognistego. Pokaż się, ognisty Pokemonie!" *Rzuca Pokeballa, z którego wychodzi Pokemon* (Teraz żebym nie trafił Torchica z regionu Hoenn.)

Charmander: "Dzień dobry. Nowy trener?"

Ryder: "Kim jesteś? Jestem Ryder."

Charmander: "Charmander. Miło mi."

Ryder: (Trafiłem Charmandera? To niesamowite.) Charmander, Witaj w naszym Multi Patrolu. Razem z moim przyjacielem Ashem, połączyliśmy jego Pokemony z moim Psim Patrolem. Myślę że do nas dołączysz."

Charmander: "I tu masz Rację. Dołączę do was."

Profesor Oak: Proszę, oto Pokeballe do złapania Pokemonów. I jeszcze do tego wspaniała encyklopedia Pokemonów, Pokedeks."

Ryder: "Z chęcią ukończę Pokedeks."

Ash: "I to się nazywa dobra postawa."

Charmander: "Bądźmy gotowi na moją pierwszą misję."


End file.
